fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Benimaru Shinmon
is a Second and Third Generation, and the Battalion Commander of the 7th Special Fire Brigade. Appearance Benimaru is a young man with neck-long, wavy, dark-coloured hair. He has dark eyes, with his right eye having a circular pupil with a white outline and his left — a white crossed pupil, making his eyes reminiscent to the game of tic-tac-toe. He normally carries a gloomy facial expression. Benimaru's outfit consists of a light t-shirt with a dark-coloured vest over it, the Special Fire Brigade uniform trousers that he tucks into his dark boots, and dark-coloured, finger-less gloves and a dark jumper, which is wrapped around his waist. When not attending a mission, Benimaru is seen wearing a black t-shirt underneath a black samurai-styled hakama, with a white strap around the waist acting as a belt and black boots. Benimaru is later seen wearing a black-shirt underneath a grey kimono upper-garment with the Special Fire Brigade uniform trousers and black boots. Personality Benimaru is short-tempered, would rather work alone or solely with his brigade, and can be somewhat disrespectful to many of his seniors. Despite this, he has a lot of faith in himself and in his brigade. He doesn't concern himself with any part of Tokyo other than Asakusa, not caring about the rules that the emperor has created, and proudly acts on his own agenda along with his brigade. He is an honest man, though sometimes honest to the point where he is rude to others. Although Benimaru destroys buildings and houses in Asakusa when facing a Flame Human, he is seen as a hero and benevolent by the citizens. He seems to care about Asakusa and the people who reside in it, and is upset by having to put an end to the life of someone he once knew. Generally, he is very calm and nonchalant, even while purifying Flame Humans. Abilities Benimaru is a Commander-level Fire Officer, and is known to be the strongest Fire Officer in the entire force.Chapter 33, page 11 He possesses the rare trait of being a Second and Third Generation, which ultimately allows him to ignite his own flames willingly, but also control flames from an external source.Chapter 39 page 15 Benimaru is known as "Asakusa's King of Destruction" because of the devastating power that he is capable of unleashing. Benimaru predominantly uses matois (a flag that was used in the edo period by firemen to indicate fires) as a weapon of combat; igniting and controlling the flames on the flag. He can use the matoi as a pole to fly to long-distance areas, and by using his Second Generation ability, can control the flames of other ignited matoi and direct them to a certain place. He can control the direction and speed of gun bullets in the same fashion as Takehisa. Plot VS. 1st Special Fire Brigade arc Benimaru and his brigade confront a giant Flame Human that showed up in Asakusa, noting it to be larger than normal, but encouraging his brigade not to be afraid. Soon after, Benimaru and his brigade defeat it. Preacher Pursuit arc Some time later, Benimaru attends the conference of the Battalion Commanders in central Tokyo along with Konro, representing the 7th brigade. Shinra looks at him with a grin on his face, and Benimaru responds rudely. As everyone begins to pray while the emperor of Tokyo walks in, Benimaru sits relaxed, feet on the row of chairs in front of him, showing little respect. The discussion begins but before everybody was in agreement of all the Special Fire Brigades working to find the preacher, Benimaru speaks out, claiming the 7th Brigade will be acting on their own accord, wanting nothing to do with anything else, and walks out of the room. Asakusa arc Some time after, Benimaru is seen in his hometown, Asakusa. As he returns to his headquarters after a walk, he is told by Konro that the 8th want to pay a visit, to which Benimaru wants to ignore due to his unconcern with the investigation of the Preacher, but is soon approached in person by the 8th brigade. Reiterating to the brigade of his disinterest of the investigation of the white hoods or anything else, he ends up in a disputes with Shinra, but is interrupted by a sudden alert on an appearance of a Flame Human, and attends the scene to purify it. After destroying multiple houses using his rare ability as a Second and Third Generation, he confronts Kantarō, claiming that damage had been done and that the beasts role had been accomplished. He quickly puts an end to Kantarō's life, commenting it had done a good job of putting up with the pain. As if nothing happened, he goes back to sitting at his headquarters, and takes a bite of the daifuku, saying it's too sweet. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:7th Special Fire Brigade Category:Battalion Commanders Category:Second Generation Category:Third Generation